


The avengers: disenchanted

by NotAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Avengers Family, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAsgard/pseuds/NotAsgard
Summary: Death. It steals from the poor, the rich, the Royal; It doesn't matter who you are, death is always inevitable. It takes from the young, the old the sick and the healthy.No one is safe from death.I didn't always think this way, as a matter of fact if you asked me a week ago about death I'd just say "it's the action or fact of being dead or killed" but now ... Things are different. I've lost to many people... Too much family.Aunt Natasha or Nat as father would call her was not a simple being... She was fun, talented and beautiful. I didn't expect her to reach her 60s but still she shouldn't have died.not like thisHell no one should have died like this, everyone should go peacefully but since the world ended everyone has been murdered... Including aunt Nat.Dad says not to think about it, he says to move on and keep living, but this... This isn't living. This is hiding. And hiding doesn't count as living. Sure we may be a team, a family even but until that maniac is killed I won't consider this living.It's been a week since we found aunt Nats corpse, 10 years since mom died, 7 years since the Avengers fell... And 12 years since Kronos appeared and ended the world. We are all that's left...





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new version me and a friend are writing of "The new Avengers" or "Avengers next generation", It follows the story of Tony, Vision, Bruce Banner and "the new avengers, which are: Steve, Darcy, Juno, Alex, Nathaniel and Sebastian (and who knows, maybe more in the future).  
> Basically the world ended in the year 2018, after a raging psychopath (Who calls himself Kronos) gains power and over throws the avengers. The year now is 2030, its been 14 years and he is still in power and its up to the new avengers to defeat him.

A normal and typical story would start with the normal and typical “once upon a time” but this is happening right now so maybe “It’s a peaceful and beautiful day in” would be appropriate but what’s happening is not exactly peaceful.

Stark refuge

“WHEN I AGREED LIVING HERE I DID’T AGREED TO HAVE THIS ASSHOLE FOOLING AROUND WHILE I’M TRAINING!”  
If you live in the Stark refuge you are probably used to hear this fights in the gym… I’ve lived here for a while but I still can’t stand those screams.  
“Will you stop fighting, I’m reading!” When I looked up, there was an angry Nathaniel grabbing James by the neck with one hand and with the other he was ready to punch again.  
“C’mon, girls, the dress looks good on both of you” Darcy said with not much enthusiasm, but she wasn’t trying to calm then down, these fights normally doesn’t upset her, she is actually more used to this.  
“Sorry for being better than you in everything, Natha-“ Before James stopped talking Nathaniel punched him directly in the eye. I automatically ran there to stop them but…  
“What is happening here?” Vision entered into the place, serious, as always.  
“Nothing…” Said Nathaniel letting James go. “Coward” whispered James with a little smirk on his face, that expression was erased when automatically Nathaniel punched him again and then walking out of the gym. James was on the floor with his nose bleeding when Vision and I helped him.  
“Juno, please look for Tony” 

“But…”

“I wasn’t asking” he interrupted “Go now!”

I doubt a second but then I ran out off the gym to find Tony. He was probably in his lab so I went straight here. When I get into the place he was repairing his armor helmet with AC/DC playing at full volume in the speakers. “Tony” I said, he didn’t respond so I turned lower the music “Tony, we need you in the gym” still no response “STARK!” He almost jumped of his seat. “I’m sorry, I scared you” he just stared at me for a few seconds and then turned back “Put the music louder” this man… I always knew that he was selfish but that was just indifference, I rolled my eyes and turned off the speakers. He glared at me with frustration  
“Nathaniel and Steve fought again…” there was an awkward silence  
“Those kids…”

><><><><><

Tony used to give us speeches when something happened, always on the living room. Vision was still healing Steve’s injuries when Alex, my best friend, walked in, humming a song, as always. We all stared at the mutant boy; he was late “What? He started Oh a meeting…” He did’t noticed Steve’s injuries until he sat next to him on the sofa “Joder!” He yelled in Spanish “what happened Stevie? Katniss was on his period?” He laughed. Of course, he referred at Nathaniel, the team’s archer, as Katniss.  
“Enough!” Said Tony irked. He was serious…. So serious “Kids, did we talk about the last mission that Natasha was sent right?” We all nodded “Well, uh… There was a boy, probably the same age as you, he was captured and…” I understood perfectly, a new person in the refuge… I hope hi isn’t like Steve or Nathaniel “Sebastian, come in” A guy with green eyes and light blond hair came in.  
“They rescued and took him here some hours ago” Tony quickly added  
He was dressed with light blue clothes that Tony gives to the rescued. “Sup’” said Steve raising one hand “Steve, please” Darcy reproached him whispering. “No, it’s fine” he finally spoke. His skin was so pale and scars and bruises covered his arms, who know what he had suffered when he was captured.

“ But if the mission is complete then… Where’s aunt Nat?” Said Nathaniel confused. Tony’s expression turned concerned, something was wrong. Vision finally finished with Steve’s damaged face “Hey Seb, come with me, I’ll show you your room” he said while he walked out off the living room, Sebastian followed him. Vision didn’t know much about human emotions, but he knew when something is awkward. Silence, again. “Nathaniel, Steve, come with me” said Tony with a grim face. They followed the iron man into his office.

Silence seemed to drag on for an eternity. Exactly three minutes passed, it felt like hours. Darcy, Alex and I didn’t speak; we just stayed in silence. Steve gets out of Tony’s office almost hitting the door and walked fast to his room, tears streaming down his face. Nathaniel, just walked too the other direction, where his room was, his expression wasn’t sad or angry… It was just… Empty. Tony came out of his office with crystalized eyes.

“What happened?” Asked Darcy. It was so obvious.

“Her squad didn’t get out of the building complete… Kronos soldiers killed many of them… Nat-… Natasha was one of them.

“I’m so sorry” I said… It was so sad… So unfair, specially for her family, she always came after the missions to visit them, she was such a wonderful woman, in her 60’ she was still so full of energy and attitude and… Joy. Her smile was beautiful. Tony used to tell stories about their team years ago, The Avengers, and she was so badass and smart, strong…. But now she’s gone. This was totally unfair, she was rescuing this blond guy from that building, and she was saving a life then… Why did they kill her? I hate this; everyone that I loved is gone… And I can do absolutely nothing but train.

“Should we try to comfort them?” Asked Nathaniel… His voice felt lower than usual, his eyes were glazed over.

“No” said Tony “It’s better to live them alone for now… Sometimes the grief is so hard”

Tony walked away.

Alex and Darcy followed a few minutes later.

I was alone on the living room. 

I was so full of anger and sadness, and fear at the same time. What if I was next? What if I was next on that death list, or worse, Alex? This war was driving everyone insane, the mutants, the experiments, and the humans. Even Vision has been affected…

I felt a cold substance drip down my face, salty, wet tears. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Too many soldiers… Too many weapons… Too much hate…

"But I’m not letting that deranged psychopath win this war; I’m not letting Nat’s death be in vain…" I thought

Somehow we will win.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it .-.


End file.
